The Lion King III: Kovu's Tragedy
by Kovukono
Summary: First story. The Pridelands are finally at peace, the Outsiders being welcomed warmly. But not all of the animals are convinced that the peace will last. An attack is made on Pride Rock, the consequences of which will be felt for years. Please R&R.
1. Twins

The Lion King and the characters Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kovu, Kiara, Rafiki, Sarabi, Sarafina, Scar, Zira, Vitani, Zazu and Mufasa are all owned by Disney. However, Fujo, Taraju, Tumai, Majadi, Kafara, Imani, Ghera, Nadhari, and Mvushi are all my characters. Please ask for my permission before using them.

Translations:

Fujo—chaos

Taraju—harmony

Tumai—confidence

Majadi—passion

Kafara—sacrifice

Imani—faith

Ghera—jealousy

Nadhari—reason, as in "voice of"

Mvushi—savior

Kifa—Death

THE LION KING III: Kovu's Tragedy

Chapter I: Twins

"And two of them! It's like they're multiplying! What'll it be next, two girls?" Timon gestured impatiently to the new cubs. "Do you want to wear us down? Huh?"

"So we had two boys," said Kovu, nuzzling Kiara. They both had grown, and Kovu's mane had filled out. "What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with that? What's wrong with that? How do you think _we_ feel? It was bad enough, having to raise Simba. And then _you_, young lady," Timon said, pointing at Kiara, "don't even get me started on you. You were a pain in the _kitako_."

Kovu smiled. Kiara looked up at him. "Neck?"

"No." He looked back up at Timon. "Besides, I don't hear Pumbaa complaining."

The warthog opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Timon. "Oh, don't worry, he's still in shock." Timon leaned down towards the cubs. "So, what are the names?"

The two cubs were complete opposites. Thanks to their unique parentage, they had been born as mirror images of each other. One had the recessive dark pelt, and the other had the normal, lighter one. Even stranger were the manes. The lighter one had hints of the black mane forming behind his legs, while the dark one had a reddish tuft on his head. The lighter one had a black tint that started above his nose and changed into his lighter pelt, while the darker one had a white one. That, at least, was normal. The darker one had inherited Nala's blue eyes, while the lighter one had Kovu's green ones. They were the same size, the same build. They could have passed for each other if it hadn't been for coloring.

Kiara nuzzled the darker one. "This is Fujo, and he'll be Taraju." She gave the lighter one an affectionate lick.

Timon leaned closer to the dark one. "Aw, they're so cute when they're little."

Simba and Nala walked over. "Congratulations," said Simba.

Kovu looked up at him expectantly. "Did he say—"

"No precedent. At least none that there's a record of."

Kovu sighed. "Well, that's good news."

Kiara glanced from one to the other. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, look at this," said Kovu. "Here we have two perfectly able male cubs. Which one is going to rule?"

"Do you really think we need to worry about that now?"

"Not for today at least." He nuzzled her gently.

"Timon, Pumbaa, you mind coming over here and looking at something for a second?" asked Simba.

"I am looking at something, can't you see?" retorted Timon. Pumbaa began to push him away. "Hey, what are you—you could have just asked, you know!" Simba and Nala left, followed by Pumbaa with Timon now on his back.

Kovu looked down at the cubs. Fujo's coloring seemed to make his body almost completely one color, with a difference of a few shades, whereas Taraju's contrast was sharp and obvious. They now had their eyes closed and were sleeping peacefully.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Kiara asked him.

"Yes, they are."

oOo

Fujo looked out over Pride Rock. He heard his brother come up behind him.

"Why are you even up this early?" asked Taraju, punctuating the question with a yawn. Fujo turned around to face him.

"This place is amazing! Don't you see that we haven't even started to explore it yet? And we've been here all our lives!"

"The only thing I want to explore is dreamland. The sun isn't even up yet, Fujo. Let's go back to bed."

"I didn't ask you to get up."

"You do when you kick me when _you_ get up."

"Sorry." Fujo turned around and sat down, gazing at the scenery again. "Look at it . . ."

"I can look at it better with my eyes open and the sun up. Now come on back to bed. You know how much Mom will fuss over you if she finds you up early again." Taraju turned to go back into the den. When he didn't hear Fujo following, he turned back around. "If you feel the need, we'll go exploring with Tumai tomorrow morning. Which is actually probably this morning." He started back into the den, this time not bothering to wait.

Fujo turned to see Taraju disappear into the den, then looked back over the Pridelands and sighed. He was right. He always was the rational one, with him, Fujo, being the decisive one. He couldn't help it. The way Taraju always took time to think things through; it was enough to drive him insane sometimes. Fujo sighed. Still, this time he was right.

Fujo tore his gaze away from the Pridelands and went inside. He walked over to the corner where he and Taraju had always slept. Taraju was already asleep. Fujo curled up beside him and let his thought drift back out of the den into the Pridelands, and then to dreams.

oOo

Taraju woke up slowly. He turned his head to look at Fujo. He was already gone, no doubt having breakfast. It was no surprise, he always woke up first. What was surprising was Fujo hadn't woken him up, too. He never did seem to get the whole idea of quiet.

"Hey, Taraju, you're awake." Taraju looked up. He saw Tumai sticking her head in. Her reddish-brown eyes disappeared, then were replaced by her rear as she came in dragging half a carcass over to him. "You're up late this morning."

"Any chance Fujo actually gives me to sleep is a chance I'll take." He yawned while Tumai giggled. "So what is it today?"

"Antelope." Tumai took a bite out and began to chew.

"My favorite." He got up, walked over and tore out a hunk from the side. Tumai took another bite out. "So why do you always bring this in for me, anyway?"

"Well," she said, swallowing, "it's just something nice to do. I don't really get up that much earlier than you, and I like company when I eat." She took another chunk. "Besides," she said around the mouthful, "it's better than eating with Fujo. It's a struggle just to get any of the meat."

Taraju laughed and helped himself to another piece. "I kind of promised him we'd look around today. I was thinking we could go over to the Graveyard, and arrange for him to have a little accident."

Tumai laughed. "Yeah, I'll help you."

Fujo bounded in. "Hey, Taraju, you ready yet?"

"Does it look like I'm ready?"

"It looks like you're not doing anything."

"I'm eating."

"You call that eating? You're tearing the meat off all wrong." Taraju glared at him, slowly grinding his mouthful into smaller bits than usual. "And your chewing rhythm is way out of sync."

Taraju swallowed. "How I eat is my own business."

"Okay, okay, keep your morning storm-cloud to yourself." Kiara walked in, followed by Kovu.

"Your father tells me you were up again last night, Fujo," said Kiara. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you always assume something is wrong, Mom? I just couldn't sleep, that's all."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Mom!"

Kovu chuckled. "See what I told you? Didn't I say it wouldn't do any good? If anything, the next time he's just going to try to be quieter."

"Is that really a bad thing?" asked Taraju. He stripped off one of the last pieces of meat hanging onto the skeleton.

"Very funny," said Fujo. "Now can we go?"

Tumai ripped off another piece. "And where exactly do you want to go?" she asked.

"Anywhere but here."

"Just be sure to take Timon and Pumbaa with you," reminded Kiara.

Fujo groaned. "Fine," he said in a long-suffering voice.

"It's better to have them plainly there than having them follow you, isn't it?"

"No." He turned to Taraju and Tumai. "Let's—" He stopped. The carcass had been stripped clean. They weren't there. He looked to the mouth of the den and saw a tail slipping away. "Guys!" He ran off after them.

"You need to wait for Ti—" called Kiara

Kovu placed his paw on hers. "Let them go." He laughed. "Almost more trouble than they're worth."

oOo

Fujo ran out of the den, looking for them. He saw Taraju and Tumai running away across the savannah towards the Elephant Graveyard. "Guys!" he yelled. "Wait up!" Either they didn't hear him or didn't care. They kept running. Fujo leapt down the steps and ran after them. It was almost hopeless. They had way too much of a head start on him. He saw them run into the valley where the Graveyard was. He ran up to the edge of the valley and looked around. He couldn't see them anywhere.

"Hey! Where are you?" He walked into the Graveyard. "Guys, you can come out!" He walked around the huge skull that decorated the entrance to get a better look of the Graveyard. The place still amazed him with its size. He sighed. They could be anywhere. He walked down into the Graveyard. Fine. If they wanted to play, he could, too.

He weaved his way through the bones, being careful not to disturb any. He heard a loud crack behind him. He whirled around. No one was there. He turned around and kept walking, looking over the hills of bones for a tail or paw. He heard a series of clicks to his right. He looked up. Several bones fell down the side of a hill. He looked up to the top of the hill. No one.

He slowly began to back away, keeping his eyes on the top of the hill. His head filled with the stories of the hyenas, about how they would tear little cubs apart that were foolish enough to put so much as a paw in the Graveyard.

_Don't be stupid_._ There aren't any hyenas here anymore_._ Mom and Dad wouldn't even let us near this place if there were_.

_Right?_

He looked away from the top of the hill and climbed up the back of a skull that overlooked the Graveyard from a ledge. He looked back over the hill from his new vantage point. _Any movement_ . . ._ any at all._ He heard a loud hiss behind him. He spun around, seeing a steam vent go off.

"Guys?"

He felt a large shove on his back. He slipped down off the top of the skull onto the tusk, screaming. He slid down the tusk, and was thrown into the air. He hit the ground hard on his back. He heard wild laughter from the top of the skull. He looked up to see Taraju and Tumai sitting on top of the skull, laughing at him.

Suddenly Tumai gave Taraju a push, and he fell off the skull onto the tusk the same way Fujo had. He flew into the air. Fujo rolled to the side, and Taraju hit the ground where Fujo had just been.

"Ow," he groaned. Tumai laughed all the harder, Fujo joining in with her. Taraju slowly got his feet and looked at Fujo clutching his gut with one foreleg, laughing madly. "Bite me."

"Okay," said Fujo. He launched himself onto Taraju. They began to whirl around, one on top, then the other switching places with him almost immediately. Tumai began to quiet down and sat down on the top of the skull, watching the ball of fur rolling this way and that. Fujo and Taraju rolled into a tusk and fell apart, both breathing heavily, Taraju with his back to the skull. Fujo looked up at Tumai and saw her leaping down onto Taraju. Taraju saw Fujo looking, and turned just in time to have Tumai catch him in the chest. She hit him and rolled off, giggling.

"The plan was for _him_ to have an accident, not _me_," groaned Taraju. "Unh . . ." He looked up at Fujo, a smile on his face. "Scared you good, huh?"

"No!"

"Yes we did!" insisted Tumai. "You should have seen the look on your face when we were on that hill!" She laughed. "If that isn't what fear looks like, I don't know what does!" She leaned back, rocking with laughter. Fujo gave her a slight push and she toppled over the edge, the laughter turning into screams. She rolled down the hill, finally coming to stop a good distance away from the brothers, who were standing over the edge watching her.

"I'd say that's what it looks like," Fujo yelled down to her. He skidded down the hill after her, followed by Taraju.

"Fujo! Taraju! Hey, where are you?" They heard Timon's voice drift over a ridge. "Your parents want you back home!" Tumai, Fujo, and Taraju groaned. Every time, without fail, Timon and Pumbaa would come in and ruin everything.

Suddenly Taraju's face lit up. "I've got an idea." He began to dig through a pile of bones. "Come on, we need a skull." He found a jawbone-less skull looking like it had belonged to a wildebeest. He fitted his head inside it and turned to face the other two, staggering slightly with the extra weight. He saw them smile and start digging themselves. Fujo produced an antelope skull, and Tumai resurfaced with a gazelle's.

Taraju listened hard for Timon and Pumbaa he ran over a ridge, the others following him. He saw them walking a ways off down a path, shouting out their names. "Fujo, hide there. Tumai, you there." He pointed to two piles of bones, one across the path, another on the close side. "I'll be there." He pointed to another pile on the close side of the path. "Go down there, cover yourself, and _don't move_, not until I do."

They all scampered to their hiding places. Taraju covered himself with bones, making sure his skull was the only visible part of him. He heard Timon and Pumbaa getting closer.

"Do you think they're even still here?"

"Of course they're still here, Pumbaa. They've probably just fallen down somewhere."

"Fallen down?"

"Of course!" They rounded the corner. "We lose Simba, he decides to play in the river and falls down a waterfall. We lose Kiara, she get caught in a fire and falls off a cliff. We'll find them, only to have to drag them home, and—" Taraju leapt up. "AHHH! It's ALIVE!" They turned away from Taraju and ran. Fujo leapt up from the other side. "AHHHH!" They turned around, only to find Tumai sitting behind them, looking up at them! "AHHHH!" Taraju, Fujo, and Tumai burst out laughing.

"Nice one Taraju," said Fujo.

Timon and Pumbaa stopped screaming. "Oh my god they've eaten the cubs!" yelled Timon.

"Timon, they are the cubs."

"Huh?" He looked at Tumai. "Hey!" he said, looking at her body. He walked up to her and slapped off the skull. "I suppose you think that's real funny, don't cha?"

Tumai giggled. "Yeah." Taraju and Fujo pawed off their skulls.

"Yeah, that's real nice, isn't it? Pick on the little guy, how original." He started back for the Pridelands. "Make him think he's going to be eaten."

"It was pretty funny, Timon," said Tumai.

"'It was pretty funny, Timon,'" he imitated her. He walked off muttering. Pumbaa followed him with Fujo, Tumai and Taraju bringing up the rear.

oOo

They came back to the Pridelands to see Kiara pacing the den. She ran over to them.

"Thank goodness you're safe."

"Mom!" groaned Taraju and Fujo. They both nuzzled up against her legs. She smiled down at them then looked at Tumai.

"Your mother's waiting for you. I told her I'd tell you. How she can possibly not worry about—"

"You do enough worrying for you and her, Kiara," cut in Nala. "Of all people I would think you would remember how much you want to do something on your own."

"Hey, where's Dad?" asked Fujo.

"They're probably around the back again." He and Taraju ran back out of the den and turned to go up the narrow ledge that lined Pride Rock.

"Don't go far, dinner will be here soon," called Kiara. Taraju and Fujo took little notice. They would always come and find them for dinnertime, no matter how many times they threatened to just leave them there.

Taraju scrambled after Fujo up the side of the cliff towards a slab of rock that jutted out, serving as an arena. Sure enough, Simba and Kovu were there. Taraju and Fujo stopped, watching Simba deal Kovu a volley of vicious blows. Kovu managed to dodge some of them, but not all. The blows weren't intended to hurt, at least not too badly. There were no claws or teeth involved, just paws. Simba knocked Kovu to the ground and backed off, letting him get up.

"Simba, what do you think you're doing?" asked Kovu, leaping to his feet and aiming a swipe at Simba's head. Simba reared up onto his hind legs to avoid it. Kovu took advantage of Simba's open pose, tackling him in the gut. Simba fell away, rolling onto his feet. "Press your advantage while you can!"

"Why are you guys always doing this?" asked Taraju.

"It's a long story," grunted Simba. He raised a paw to block Kovu's swipe. "Remember what your dad told you about Zira?" Kovu dropped his stroke slightly, moving under the block and getting Simba in the neck. "_Uh!_ Well, he was supposed to be able to beat me at this kind of thing." Simba backed away a few steps from Kovu. "We just thought it'd be interesting to see what would happen if we went at it." He kept backing away. "We haven't even been able to get past a tie."

Kovu took the bait and rushed forward. Simba suddenly shifted forward and backpawed Kovu hard in the jaw, making him stagger. Kovu stumbled over a piece of raised rock, falling on his back. Simba pounced on Kovu, pinning his forelegs down to the ground.

"Gotcha."

Kovu was smiling. He glanced down at the space between their bodies, then back up at Simba. Simba followed his glance down and saw Kovu's hind legs pressed firmly against his abdomen.

"Oh . . ." That was as far as Simba got before Kovu shot his legs into Simba's stomach, knocking out his wind and sending him flying. Simba landed hard on his back ten feet away. He looked up to see Kovu leaping on him. Kovu landed on him, pinning Simba's forelegs as Simba had done to him, but making sure Simba's hind legs were spread out on both sides of him.

"Yeah, go Dad!" cheered Fujo.

"Now _this_, boys, is how you do a pin."

"And _this_," Simba grunted, "is how you get out of it." He turned his body slightly to the left. Suddenly he turned his entire body hard to his right, slipping his forepaw out from underneath Kovu while his hind leg viciously slammed into Kovu's side. He continued the motion, clubbing Kovu in the jaw with his newly freed paw. Kovu tumbled away from him. Almost immediately he was back on his feet.

"One of these days you two are going to kill each other over this." They looked up to see Nala standing above them, an amused look on her face.

"Oh, come on, Nala, you know we do it safely," Simba protested. Suddenly Kovu blindsided him, knocking him to the ground. "Okay, reasonably safely," Simba grunted, staggering to his feet. "You call that fair?"

"Nope. Never did learn that." Kovu grinned, and looked back up at Nala. He saw Kiara join her.

"Are they at it?"

"Again."

"Oh, come on Kiara," Kovu protested. He sidestepped and Simba flew past him, trying to duplicate what Kovu had done to him. "You know we just do this for fun." He turned his attention back to Simba, who was getting back to his feet after having crash-landed. "And that only works once." Simba grinned at him, and they began to circle. "Besides, you know this helps get rid of all those feelings left over."

"What feelings, Dad?" asked Taraju.

"Well imagine, if you will, how you'd feel being raised by someone who wasn't even your parent." He shot in, ducked under Simba's swipe, and rammed his shoulder into Simba's chest, knocking him back a few steps. "You were raised to believe that Pridelanders were _scum_—" he jumped back from another of Simba's swipes. "—and being raised to kill them—_ungh!_" Simba hit his mark, viciously whacking Kovu across the face. "—and then finding out—" Simba reared onto his hind legs. Kovu rose up, met him and drew a sharp blow across Simba's forehead. "—that they had told you _nothing_—" He continued on the way down with a blow to the top of Simba's head. "—but _LIES!_"

He landed, drew back his paw, and clawed Simba as hard as he possibly could on the side of his face, knocking him to the ground. Blood began to flow from claw marks on Simba's face. Kovu realized what he had done and gasped. "Oh, Simba . . . I'm so sorry . . ."

Simba sprang to his feet and whacked Kovu underneath his jaw, sending him staggering backwards, dropping him to his side. When Kovu looked up, he could see Simba smiling.

"'Press your advantage?'" Kovu smiled back. "Just don't get carried away like that again, okay?"

"Yeah . . . sorry. I just can't believe how they would have just _used_ me and discarded me." Kovu got to his feet.

"Oh, come on. You were going to be king. That should have counted for something." Simba wiped the blood off his face. "Well, at least we know you still have it."

"And you need to stop while he still does," called down Nala. "Now come on, dinner's ready."

"Yeah, alright, dinner!" yelled Taraju and Fujo. They scampered back up the cliff, and ran back into the den. Nala and Kiara turned and followed them. Simba and Kovu began to walk up the cliff after them.

"Pridelander scum."

"Outsider filth."

They both chuckled as they walked up the path. They reached the top and turned into the den to find Fujo and Taraju already starting on a small antelope carcass, despite Kiara's obvious efforts to tell them to wait. As soon as she had dragged one away, the other started on the carcass. Kiara saw Kovu and Simba appear in the mouth of the den.

"Oh, alright, go ahead."

"Yeah!"

"Woohoo!" Fujo and Taraju both dug greedily into the carcass, spraying bits of meat around them. Simba looked into the back of the den. Nala was dragging a carcass over to Sarabi and Sarafina. They had been growing weaker, no surprise considering that they were two of the oldest lions in the entire pride. Simba walked back to them.

"Hey Mom."

"Oh, Simba, don't worry about us. We can still take care of ourselves."

"Can't a lion check to see how his mother is doing?" Simba asked, rubbing against her neck with his.

"Oh, I suppose. But from the looks of it, if you wait too much longer, you'll be sleeping hungry tonight." She nodded toward Taraju and Fujo, who had almost completely devoured their carcass.

"Alright."

"Don't worry. We'll be just fine."

Simba walked over to Nala, who had been sitting patiently by a wildebeest carcass, waiting for Simba to finish his rounds. Beside her sat Kovu and Kiara, standing over their carcass. Simba came over, sat down, and took a chunk out of the wildebeest's haunch. As if on a signal, Kovu, Kiara, and Nala began to eat as well. To their left, Fujo and Taraju had finished on one side and had moved to the other.

"Hey, Simba, guess what we found," came Timon's voice from outside of the den. He walked into the mouth of the den, followed closely behind by Pumbaa. "Apparently there's this—" He stopped stone cold, watching Taraju and Fujo enthusiastically tearing apart the antelope. Fujo was tearing off a leg while Taraju had his head buried in the chest. "Oh . . . oh dear god . . ." He covered his mouth with his hands as if fighting back the urge to puke.

"Oh, Timon, here, try some." Fujo held out a scrap of meat to him. Timon lost it and ran out of the den. Retching was heard almost immediately afterwards. Fujo and Taraju rolled on the ground, shaking with laughter.

"Maybe we should just come back later," said Pumbaa, edging away from the den.

"No, wait, we'll be right out there," replied Simba. He took one more bite and turned to look at Kovu. He was already on his feet, chewing down one last bite. Simba swallowed and followed him outside.

He went outside and saw Timon straightening up over the edge of Pride Rock. _Lovely_, thought Simba. Pumbaa was standing beside him, patting him on the back. Timon muttered something that sounded faintly like "carnivorous freaks . . ."

"So what's so important?" Kovu asked. They both spun around.

"Well, actually, it's not us. It's more him," said Timon, gesturing behind them. Kovu and Simba turned around to see a cheetah sitting just outside of the mouth of the den.

"Yes?" asked Simba.

"My name is Nadhari. I'm sorry to say this, your highness, but you are all in very real danger."


	2. War

Chapter II: War

Ghera had been raised by the cheetahs as their own. He didn't deserve it, and he knew it. If anything, he should have been dead. When he was just a cub, his parents had tried to overthrow the clan. They might have gotten away with it if it wasn't for his parents' lack of secrecy. Still, they had made a kind of record. They had gotten three steps closer to the leader than anyone before.

Ghera should have died then and there, along with his family. Fortunately for him, his parents had decided to try their coup during the rule of an overly benevolent leader, and for that exact reason. The leader had bravely declared Ghera safe, an action that could have cost him his life if the clan had not seen his way.

"Kill a cheetah," he had declared bravely, sheltering Ghera with his own body, "and you're a murderer. Kill a cub that has only begun to live, and you're pure evil. What part did he have in this?" he had asked, looking defiantly from one cheetah to the next. "It isn't his fault he was born to scum. We can change that. He may have been born to filth, but we can make sure he is raised with honor." He had taken him in, and Ghera was eternally grateful to the clan for that. He strived to be the best leader he could possibly be. He was unselfish, always putting the clan before himself.

_I exist only to serve the clan_.

He wanted the clan to flourish, to prosper, so that his debt might be paid. He believed they deserved more than what they were given.

_They took me in and raised me_._ The least I can do is raise them up_. He learned of their history with the lions. How they had helped establish the first dynasty out of anarchy, and were self-appointed guardians of the peace. For decades they had helped the lions rule, but with no discernable return.

That would change.

They deserved more, and if they weren't given what was rightfully theirs, they would take it.

"We have been under their oppression long enough," he announced to the assembled crowd of cheetahs. "We have served the lions for years, and have received nothing."

"We have received peace," interjected Nadhari.

"Peace that _we_ have brought about! We have always stood at their side, and they have ignored us utterly."

"It isn't like the old days. There is no constant threat of rebellion. The lions have managed to keep the peace without our help."

"So they will do nothing but cast us aside? It is bad enough that scum Taka had exiled us—"

"Scar wasn't Simba. Or Mufasa. All the animals make mistakes, and the lions aren't exempt from that."

"They lead! They must not be allowed to! Leaders cannot afford to make mistakes!"

"So you are perfect?"

"They will destroy the Pridelands from within, like a cancer," continued Ghera, ignoring Nadhari's comment. "We must rid the Pridelands of this menace! How do you destroy a cancer? You cut it out. Nothing must remain behind! If you do not destroy it all, it will only grow back."

"_Genocide?_ Are you _insane?_ No pride has ever deserved that, not even the worst of them. It is their right to be given a chance to live."

"At the expense of the entire Pridelands?" he thundered down at Nadhari. He turned his focus back to the others. "If we do not take action now, they will tear themselves apart from infighting, taking the peace with them. Look at the Outsider incident. Look at Scar. Nothing but disasters, threatening to tear apart the delicate balance we exist on. Brothers, we have been denied this too long. We deserve the throne; this has been obvious for years. But we will take it not for us, but for the good of the Pridelands."

oOo

"At this point I couldn't stand listening to the fool any longer. I just got up and left," Nadhari said to the king.

"Why tell us? They will undoubtedly kill you now," pointed out Kovu.

"Some things are worth the risk. I thought you would have learned that."

"How can we possibly trust you? If what you say is true, we could be completely overrun at any moment."

"It takes time to form any army. He won't attack immediately, though he will be hurried once he notices my disappearance. I would say that you have at least two days. Probably a few more."

"Is there any chance that he won't convince them? That more will see like you?"

"About the time the Outlands bloom. He's far too good with words. He makes it plainly obvious that what they are going to do is the most foolish thing since the prince here coming to kill you. And yet they follow him. He has the pedigree of a murderer, the upbringing of a leader, and the mind of a fanatic. It just doesn't mix."

Simba and Kovu looked at each other. This was by far the worst news they had ever gotten. There was no way to put this off. Any lion brave enough to actually try to negotiate would be sent back needing to be sewn together for his funeral. All they could do was wait, and hopefully repel the assault when it came.

"Is it possible that they will spare—"

"No one. Every lion is now an enemy of the clan. There is no bridge. There will be no negotiations. There will be nothing but war. Every lion will be killed, from the oldest female to the youngest cub."

Simba hung his head. He felt he had already been through more than enough bloodshed to last two lifetimes. "Thank you, Nadhari. If you feel you can't return, then stay with us."

"Thank you, Simba. I'll accept your offer, and when the time comes, fight with you."

"Go on in, and help yourself to the meat." Nadhari walked into the den, and sat down by Nala and Kiara.

"Simba, let us handle this," Kovu said, placing himself in front of Simba.

"Us?"

"The Outsiders. Look, we know more about this kind of thing than any of you do, we were raised for it. You know nothing about being in this kind of situation. You could get us all killed." Simba turned and looked out over the Pridelands. "Simba, this isn't going to be some small battle. This is going to be a war, the first real war we've had in who knows how long. Lions are going to die, whether we do something or not. The only thing we can do is make it the smallest possible number."

Simba sighed. Kovu was right. He was an idiot when it came to this. "Alright, do what you think you need to. I'll tell the lionesses." He walked inside and sat down by Nala. Kovu watched him, then looked at Fujo and Taraju, playing tug of war with a leg bone. _How could this happen to us? Just when we had begun to live life as we were supposed to?_

"Vitani!" he called into the den. Out she came, looking genuinely concerned for Kovu. _I'm letting it show in my face_, he realized. He tried to compose himself and failed.

"What is it Kovu?"

"I want you to set up sentries at every possible point of attack on Pride Rock."

"Kovu?"

"Vitani, we're being attacked. The cheetahs are coming, and the only thing on their minds is to kill us all."

"What?!" She turned and looked back in the cave at Nadhari.

"He told us. They're coming to wipe out the 'plague that is the lions.'"

"Kovu, what are we going to do?"

"Defend this place at all costs. The Outsiders owe it to Simba."

"You want to let all of the Outsiders die for this?"

"It won't come to that. Besides, you know perfectly well that the Pridelanders have no idea what to do. We do."

Vitani looked down. He was right, of course. They did owe Simba, and this was probably on the scale of what they needed to do to even begin to pay him back. "I'll set up the sentries, and tell you who I've put where once I've got it done." She turned back into the cave.

Simba was talking to Nala and Kiara, both who looked visibly shocked. Nadhari was eating quietly. Kovu walked out to the edge of Pride Rock. It seemed that the Outsiders had just begun to belong, to be accepted by the Pridelanders. Life had just begun to develop a pattern. Now this was thrown at them. One thing right after another. He looked out over the Pridelands. Maybe, after this, there would truly be peace.

oOo

Kovu never did go back into the den. Instead he stayed out on the edge of Pride Rock, watching. He stood completely still, a statue jutting out from the edge of the precipice. A couple of hours later he heard movement behind him. He waited for it to stop, and turned around. Sitting there in two rows were the Outsiders, all of them at attention.

"I assume that you've all been told what's going on. Well, we are not going to bow down to these kittens at just one blow. I expect each and every one of you to give your life to this fight and go down swiping, or else there's going to be no life for you to live. They _will_ kill us all. Match their dedication.

"You all know what the plan is. Standard sentry postings, followed by defense of Pride Rock. First sign of the enemy, fall back and alert us. If at all possible, incapacitate only. I very much doubt that they'll give you that chance, so kill if need be." Kovu looked at them. All of the animals he had grown up with, spent his life with. _Get it all out of the way_.

"Some of you, many of you are going to die. This is not just a fight. This is war. There will be no chance to surrender, no chance to retreat. If they know that one lion is left alive after this massacre, they will hunt him down to the ends of the earth and kill him. You're going to lose a lot of friends, a lot of loved ones. Just make sure you make them regret every lion they kill."

Kovu turned back around, looking over the Pridelands again. He heard the sounds of the Outsiders disbanding, some going to their assigned posts, the rest walking back into the den. Vitani walked up next to him.

"Sentries in every direction, two thousand feet away, a thousand feet apart." She sighed. "This is going to be awful, isn't it?"

Kovu didn't answer. She walked back into the den. Kovu stayed out there, standing still for hours. He watched the guard be changed twice, both times seeing them stare at him. It wasn't that he didn't trust the sentries; he did, with the pride's life. He just knew there was no point in being too careful. He looked up at the night sky, taking in the stars. He closed his eyes and sighed, dropping his head down to his chest. He noticed the sentries leaving again for the third time that night.

Suddenly another scene of lions leaving flashed through his mind, and then suddenly he was back in the den. One thought rushed through his mind. _Stay here until I return, Kovu_._ Do not move_. Do not move.

Suddenly a lion appeared on the edge of the cave. Kovu had never seen him before. He saw Zira come up behind the lion, followed by several other lionesses.

"Scar is _dead?_" she asked him incredulously.

"I didn't want to kill him," the lion replied. He turned to face Zira. The moonlight reflected off his face. Kovu was looking at Simba, years younger.

"You _killed_ him? Who do you think you are, to decide who lives and dies?" Zira had never been this angry.

"I think I am the _king_."

"You're nothing but a _usurper!_"

"Do you honestly believe I wanted to kill him? I gave him the chance for his life. I was more than fair considering the circumstances." Simba turned around and started walking back into the cave.

"Of course you wanted to kill him! You're no better than that brute brother of—"

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my father that way," Simba said quietly.

"You don't like the truth?" Zira retorted. "You know Scar tried to save him, even though he had no reason to. Your father—" she spat out the word disgustedly "—gave him _nothing_. Scar was nothing more than an itch on your daddy's royal—"

"I told you to _shut up!_" roared Simba, turning to face her. Zira gasped. "Scar was nothing more than a _murderer_," he continued in that horrible, quiet voice. "He earned the name Taka. He killed my own father, and the monster _comforted_ me about it. He stood right over my father's dead body and _lied_ to me. You heard him say it."

"You would have killed him if he hadn't said it!"

"I gave him a chance!" snarled Simba, his voice rising again. "That was more than he ever gave _anyone_. He would have let you all DIE!" His voice was a roar.

"Liar!"

"'You don't like the truth?' Look out there." He gestured outside of the cave. "Look, and you'll find nothing but devastation and ruin. That's all he ever brought here. It's all he could understand."

"Scar was a great king! There was nothing he could not accomplish! These lands belong to him, not to some imposter!"

"If you truly believe that, leave."

"What?"

"You heard me, Zira," Simba said in that quiet voice again. "Scar is gone. If you'll only follow him, then get out." He turned to the other lionesses standing. "That goes for all of you. Scar is dead, and so is his rule. If you still support his ways, leave. _Now_."

The lionesses looked at each other, shocked. Zira was the first to gain her voice.

"So if we don't like it, get out? Is that it?"

"Yes, Zira. You are no longer wanted here. Leave now."

Zira turned around, furious. Kovu saw her disappear over the edge of Pride Rock. Slowly, one by one, the other lionesses followed. It finally occurred to Kovu what was going on. Scar was _dead_.

_Dad_ . . .

Kovu didn't know what to do. Waves of grief flooded over him. He did the only thing he could think to do. He ran. He ran past Simba, ran down the steps of Pride Rock, ran until he could run no more. He dropped to the ground next to a tree, sobbing, slowly crying myself to sleep. Slowly Kovu faded away. He was back at Pride Rock.

_Gods, I hate it when those happen_. Ever since he had come back to Pride Rock, the flashbacks had started. Memories as a cub being brought back up. He sighed and hung his head again. They were always so _real_.

He looked back up at to see the dawn barely beginning to break. _Always wanted to see a sunrise_. He heard pawsteps behind him, coming toward him. _Oh, gods, they've gotten past us_. He waited, hearing the steps come closer. They stopped, and he whipped around, swiping at his foe.

Simba was sitting there, his raised leg blocking Kovu's with a loud _thwack_.

"Jumpy, aren't we?"

"A little. Don't do that again." Kovu turned back to look over the edge. Simba came up and sat beside him.

"And you've been out here all night."

"All night." He sighed, and turned to look at Simba. "You have no idea what this is doing to me."

"The cheetahs? Or the lack of sleep?" Kovu ignored the jibe and continued.

"Simba, I'm enjoying this." Simba turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised in surprise. "And I shouldn't be. It's bringing out the killer in me again. I don't want that. I mean sure, the sparring has done something for that, but it's just not the same."

"The same as what?"

"Everyone had to hunt in the Outlands. No one was above it. Not me, not even Zira. Killing became a passion for me. I loved it. But here . . . here we only need the lionesses to hunt. We're not needed. I gradually began to suppress those instincts, but now it's all flooding back. It's . . . difficult."

"Kovu, I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through. You've been raised completely differently from me. But I was raised with one similarity as you: I had feelings. Learn to control those feelings. Use them. Rage is all good and well, but having it focused—that's a challenge, and it works all the better for it. You can enjoy the killing, just—" Kovu suddenly snorted. "What?"

"Nothing. Just something Zira said. 'War is hell. Enjoy every minute of it.'"

"Yeah, that does sound like something she'd say." They sat in silence, staring at the Pridelands. The relieved sentries began to trickle back in, heading for the den for sleep.

"Simba, what am I going to do?"

"Try."

"And if that's not good enough?"

"It will be good enough. And if it isn't, then I have seriously misjudged you." He turned and smiled at Kovu. "Now, go join them."

"Huh?"

"You've been out here since we were told yesterday. You are going into that den and getting some rest."

"But—"

"Having the Outsiders guard makes you feel safer. Well, having the lions guarding me actually being awake enough to do their job makes me feel safer. I'll take over, go on."

"Thanks." Kovu walked back into the den, lying down by Kiara. Simba watched him go, then turned back around, watching the sun climb its way into the heavens.

oOo

The day passed without event. Sentries came and went, all with the same report. _No contact_. Even a sighting would have made Kovu feel better.

"Simba, I bring terrible news!" He heard Rafiki's voice outside the den around midday, and then saw him stand in front of the mouth of the den, facing the edge of Pride Rock, where Simba still sat. He had only stirred from it once, to get food. "The cheetahs are—"

"We know, Rafiki."

"You know? What do you mean you know? I just heard it myself." _Well_, Kovu thought, _the monkey isn't omniscient after all_.

"I told them." He heard Nadhari's voice cut into the conversation. "I would certainly hope I heard it before you." He saw Nadhari approach Rafiki.

"And you trust him?"

"With our lives, Rafiki. Nadhari's report was all we had to go on. We've been posting sentries since yesterday."

Rafiki began muttering. Kovu was almost sure he heard the phrase "job security."

"Is that the only reason you came?" asked Simba.

"Isn't it enough? But no, it is not the only reason. I came to help you. There is no way I could have even gotten here once the attack started. So I come now to help you."

"Help us?" Nadhari was skeptical. "How is a wizened old baboon with a stick going to help us against an army of cheetahs?" He turned to Simba. "That is one of the—" Rafiki whacked him up the side of the head with his stick. "OW!"

"That is how I help you."

Kovu laughed and turned over. But other than that, there were no laughs that day, just the mounting tension. Rafiki had confirmed Nadhari's story, only making them all the more cautious. It was the waiting he couldn't stand, the constant waiting. _Better to take the fight to them than to sit here and wait_. He knew that wasn't true. If they attacked, they left Pride Rock, the most defensible place in the Pridelands, wide open for occupation. Besides, they didn't even know where the cheetahs were anymore. They could have already been spread out over the entire Pridelands, just waiting for a signal. There was nothing the lions could do but sit tight and wait for the blow to fall.

oOo

Vitani left for guard duty just as the night had begun to fall, accompanied by Kafara. It had been three days since Nadhari had come with his warning. Three days of unending vigil and sentry duty. It was enough to begin to be sick of it. She walked carefully towards the water hole, making sure she took in everything. When she got close, she began to walk heavily, breaking twigs and rustling grass, making her position well known. No point in sneaking up on Majadi and risking getting killed.

She arrived at the water hole and looked around. There was no sign of Majadi anywhere. Vitani's senses went wild, trying to find something of her. There, she could smell it. _Blood_. She turned her head around and saw one paw sticking out of the high grass surrounding the water hole. She walked carefully over to it, and prodded it with her paw. She heard a moan. She took the leg in her teeth and dragged the body out into the clearing. She heard Kafara gasp. She dropped it and looked up, gasped, too.

It was Majadi, her body broken and beaten. Cruel slashes outlined her sides, and from the way her legs were angled, more than one bone was broken. She was alive. Barely. Vitani lowered her head beside her.

"Majadi, what happened?"

Majadi groaned. "Came out of nowhere. Three or four of them. Unh . . ." her voice began to trail off. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Talking must have really hurt. "They attacked before I had even seen them all. Happened so fast . . ."

"Shh." Vitani stopped, listening. She could have sworn she had heard a noise. Something rustling in the grass.

"They're gone. Said they were going to leave me here to die . . ."

Vitani decided she was right. "I'm going to take you back. Try not to scream." She slowly edged herself under Majadi, finally getting all the way under. She bounced her, trying to get Majadi into a better position. Majadi yelped in pain. _It'll have to do_, Vitani decided. She began to walk towards the Pridelands.

A twig snapped. Vitani stopped, listening intently. There was someone here. She heard the grass rustle behind her. _If I take them, I'm not going to come out any better than Majadi did._ She began to run towards Pride Rock, hearing Kafara behind her. She hoped they made it before the cheetahs caught them. They were much faster than they were, and they didn't have to worry about a passenger. She heard pawsteps thundering behind her. _Come on, faster!_

"Vita—AHHH!" Vitani heard a sharp crack. She turned her head, looking back. Kafara lay limp, her neck in a cheetah's mouth, clearly broken. Gashes outlined her sides where the cheetah had leapt on her. Vitani ran all the harder.

She saw Pride Rock growing steadily larger, and heard a huge roar, followed by another. It was the signal. _Fall back to Pride Rock._ The attack had started. Right after the sun had set. She heard the pawsteps getting steadily closer, gaining on her. She wasn't going to make it. She saw the Outsiders that weren't on duty pouring out of Pride Rock. They were too late. There was too much space between Vitani and them, and not enough between her and the cheetahs.

A figure leapt out of the darkness in front of her, leaping past her. She heard a cheetah yowl in pain. She continued running for Pride Rock, hoping that she would be done in time to come back and aid her rescuer. She leapt up the steps, and rushed into the den. The Pridelanders were all inside, taking care of the wounded. She laid Majadi down beside two other lions, their bodies even worse than hers. "Come on, we need help!" she yelled, running out of the cave.

She leapt down the steps, running to where she had been attacked, followed by four lionesses. She saw Kovu battling with four cheetahs. He was putting on quite a show, making sure that for every time they touched him, they all got at least one souvenir. Vitani rushed them, tackling one to the ground. She swiped hard at his face, and then at his neck. He was still. She got off him and looked up. Kovu was standing over another, and two lionesses each had attacked the other two. Vitani looked out over the savannah and saw one of the last things she wanted to. Cheetahs swarmed towards them, a seemingly endless line.

"And here they come," muttered Kovu. He stood his ground, waiting for them. The lions had formed a line, ready to meet them. It wasn't just Outsiders now; Pridelanders had joined in, too.

The cheetahs met the line, the whole organization breaking up into a dozen separate fights. The cheetahs outnumbered all of the lions three to one, but the lions were desperate. They fought back viciously, sinking every weapon they had into the cheetahs.

Vitani dodged the swipe of one, rammed her shoulder into another, looked up to see a cheetah pouncing on her, and leapt back. She slashed her claw across his face, blinding him. She reared up on her hind legs to strike another blow, and felt a full set of claws rake her back. She roared out in pain and fell to the ground.

She turned over and saw a cheetah on top of her, swinging his paw back. She swiped at his face, knocking him off his feet. She leapt on him, breaking his neck. She turned back to the one she had blinded and knocked him to the ground, unconscious. She saw Rafiki at the edge of her vision, swinging his stick around him brutally and landing painful blows with each strike.

A cheetah leapt hard onto her back, sinking his teeth into her. She turned her head and bit hard into his neck, and swung her head out to the front again, flinging him off. She swiped at him when he hit the ground, opening inch-wide wounds in his chest, then his stomach.

She turned to see Kovu whacking another cheetah to the ground. He was already surrounded by at least ten on the ground, either dead or unconscious. Another cheetah leapt up at him, and he knocked it down with his paw, no claws extended.

_He's holding back_, she realized. _Which is a bit scary seeing as how even then he's got more kills than anyone here_._ But why is he holding_—

He turned to face her. "'Tani! Drop!" She crouched down immediately, more out of reflex than anything. He jumped over her, hitting a cheetah in the act of jumping her from behind. She heard the cheetah's bones breaking as Kovu and he hit the ground. She looked around again. It may have been just cheetahs on the ground here, but everywhere else lions lied down with them.

Kovu began to rush a group of cheetahs taking down three lionesses. He rammed into them, knocking two off their feet, following up with clubs to the head. The three lionesses had managed to subdue two more of the cheetahs by the time he turned around. They added a third while he slashed another across the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Sire!" Zazu's voice came from the sky. "They've broken the line! They're in the den!"

"'Tani, take over!" He ran for the den. A cheetah jumped on him, but he shook him off, kept running. He ran up the slope and into the den. He looked around and saw lions lying on the floor, along with a few cheetahs. One of the cheetahs stirred. It was Nadhari. He looked up and saw Kovu.

"They took the cubs and ran out the back." He nodded toward the priest's hole Kiara had made when she had left to look for him years ago. Nadhari groaned.

"Are you going to be—"

"Yeah, go, go, go." Kovu ran out the back of Pride Rock. He looked around, saw drops of blood on the ground. He heard a roar and raced off. This path would lead to the arena where he and Simba had been sparring. He turned the corner, and everything seemed to shift to slow motion.

Simba and Ghera were fighting it out, both of them obviously hurt. Who knew how long they had been going at it down there. Blood trickled down their faces and bodies. He watched Ghera club Simba viciously across the face, sending him spinning to the ground. He watched, sickened, as Simba hit the ground with a heavy thud. Simba didn't move.

"SIMBA!" The scream tore through Kovu's throat. Ghera stopped in the act of raising a claw to cut across Simba's neck. He looked up at Kovu, fear in his eyes. Kovu leapt down to the arena. Ghera ran at him. He reared up on his hind legs and came down, slashing at one of Kovu's legs, putting a deep gash in it. Kovu didn't feel it. He looked down wound. It was already weeping. He looked back up at Ghera. Terror showed plainly in his face.

Kovu let it all out, all the tension he had been feeling, all the anger. He backpawed Ghera angrily, sending him flying. He jumped for him before Ghera had even hit the ground. They rolled, Ghera ending up on top, digging his claws into Kovu. He raised a blood-caked claw back to strike Kovu. Kovu whacked his head against Ghera's. Ghera staggered. Kovu slashed Ghera's face, forcing him off.

He got up, and advanced on Ghera, knocked him to the ground. There was no mercy this time. Kovu sank all of his claws in his forelegs into Ghera's stomach, digging them in as deep as he could. Ghera yowled in pain. Kovu tore one paw out, sending blood flying. He sank it back in and tore out the other paw.

_For Simba! For all the lions you've killed today! For all the lives you've destroyed, but mostly for Simba, you BASTARD!_

He rained down blow after blow on Ghera's stomach, willing him to stay alive just a bit longer to feel the pain. Even after Ghera stopped moving he continued, sinking blow after blow into him, slowly putting Ghera's insides outside.

"Kovu . . ." Hearing his name snapped him out of it. He stopped, his paw drawn back for another blow. "Kovu . . ." He turned to the noise, saw it came from Simba. He ran over to him. He was a mess. Blood matted his face where wounds had bled. Claw marks seemingly covered his back and right side.

"Simba . . ."

"Kovu . . . it's all yours now . . ."

"Simba, no, I can't—"

"You can . . . please . . ."

"Simba . . . I'm not ready . . ."

"Take care of them for me . . ." Simba's eyes closed for the last time. Kovu stared in astonishment and sat down beside him. He could hear the battle going on on the other side of Pride Rock, but it didn't seem to matter anymore. He stared down at Simba, the moonlight illuminating his face clearly. A tear ran down Kovu's face, falling on Simba's, then another, and another. He didn't know how long he sat there. The noise from the other side slowly subsided.

"Dad . . . Unh . . ." A sound of pain snapped him out of his reverie. He looked over and saw Fujo lying on his side, his fur completely matted in blood, staring at Kovu. He walked over to him. Tears were streaming down Fujo's face. "Dad . . ." He gasped sharply. "It hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts . . ." The sentence trailed off into a sob.

"Fujo, I'm going to take you back up to the den. When I move you, it's going to hurt even worse than it does now—"

"NO! Don't do it . . . don't hurt me . . . it hurts . . ."

"Son, I have to move you. We can make the pain go away, but only in the den." He picked up Fujo by the scruff of his neck. Fujo screamed, the scream slowly fading into jagged sobs. Kovu took him back up the path to the den, trying not to jostle him too much. He knew that moving Fujo may be the thing that would kill him, but if he stayed down there he was dead anyway.

All of the remaining lionesses were inside the den. They all looked up at his arrival. A few gasped. He gently laid Fujo down beside Kiara. He went over to Vitani, feeling the adrenaline finally beginning to drain away. She stared at him in disbelief. "Report."

"We won. The cheetahs are all either dead or running for their lives right now." She paused, looking him over. "Are you okay? I haven't ever seen someone that badly injured walking."

_She was right_, he realized. The feeling began to come back to him, the pain seeping in. All of the slashes in his sides and back began to burn. The slash Ghera had given him in his leg began to hurt something fierce. Darkness began to eat at the corners of his vision. Vitani began to fade.

"I don't think you should even be alive. You must feel like hell."

"That has got to be the stupidest comment I have heard." Vitani's body suddenly turned sideways, and the darkness closed in.


	3. Eulogy

Chapter III: Eulogy

Kovu slowly came to the next morning. He opened his eyes, and saw Kiara looking around the den. He began to get up, but the pain made him immediately think better of it. He lied back down with a groan. He saw Kiara turn and look at him.

"He's awake!" He saw several other lionesses come over to him, along with Nadhari. He slowly sat up. The leg that Ghera had slashed wouldn't even begin to support him. _Gods, how did I manage to get this badly hurt?_

"What's going on?" He looked around the den. Lions covered the floor. Some were unconscious, some too injured to move. The rest were dead. There were a few cheetahs, too, all dead. "How's Fujo?"

Kiara and Vitani exchanged glances. "He'll live," Vitani said. "He got pretty . . . chewed up last night."

Kovu shook his head, trying to get rid of the headache that was slowly coming on. Instead it only increased the pain. "What happened in here last night?"

Nadhari spoke up. "They got through. When they got up here I guess they had already realized that they weren't strong enough to kill all the lions. They settled for taking the cubs. They rushed in here and started attacking every lion they thought they could take. I tried to help but got knocked out. When I came to, I noticed Taraju and Fujo were missing. Then you came in."

"A lot of help you were." It hurt just to talk, let alone sit up. The pain was beginning to get to Kovu.

"Excuse me?"

"You just let them brush you aside."

"May I remind you, your _highness_, that if it wasn't for me you would probably have your head in about ten different pieces . . . instead of having it stuck up your ass."

"We would have made it through."

"'Made it through?'" Nadhari scoffed. "'Made it through?' The great warrior Kovu may have been able to make it through, but what about them? Even with my warning over half of your pride is dead."

Kovu looked at Vitani.

"It's true. They got us pretty good down there . . . and then they got all of the elders in the den. Sarabi, Sarafina, Imani . . . They're all gone."

Kovu sighed and hung his head. "Where's Taraju?"

Vitani looked away. "We think he's dead. Fujo was already in pretty bad shape, and we haven't been able to find Taraju. We think they were planning on killing them when they got away. They would probably have killed Fujo too . . . if it hadn't had happened . . ."

Kovu sighed. They knew.

"His funeral is going to have to wait until we've recovered," continued Vitani. "We still need to clean up all the bodies."

"The funeral will happen tomorrow," Kovu replied. "He deserves better than this. If we have too, we'll have it in the den."

"Kovu," Kiara protested, "not even all the lions have even come around yet."

"We are not going to let him just lie on that godforsaken ledge until we feel that we can give him a decent funeral. We are going to do it _now_. He gave his life for all us, for our sons, no less. We are not going to wait around. Is that cl—"

"Crystal," replied Vitani.

"Good." He tried to take a step towards the outside of the den and made the mistake of using the leg Ghera had slashed. He fell to the ground. Kiara and Vitani were immediately beside him. "I'm fine. Just let me—"

"Rafiki said to stay put."

"I'm fine. I was walking last night, I can be walking today."

"As I pointed out to you last night, you shouldn't even be alive. Kovu, you haven't seen yourself. You have so much blood on you it's not funny. I know some of it isn't yours, but that much . . . I have no idea how you're even talking. Just stay down, and we'll get you something to eat."

"I am _fine_, dammit. Just let me be." He slowly got up and limped out to the edge of Pride Rock. He heard a lioness start behind him, and heard her stopped. He reached the edge and looked down. _Gods, what happened?_

Lions and cheetahs were spread over the entire perimeter. Some were still bleeding. Others had clearly broken necks, their heads at such impossible angles that there was no way to be alive. Chests had been ripped open, stomachs torn out, bones broken, skin punctured from teeth. Every lion and cheetah down there was unmistakably dead.

_War is hell_. _Enjoy every minute of it_. Kovu quietly and bitterly laughed.

_How am I supposed to enjoy this? How the hell am I supposed to get any pleasure out of this?_ The emotions that he had been holding at bay began to come crashing down on him. _Taraju is dead because of me_. _If I had managed to hurry more, he could still be here_. _I couldn't even save Simba_.

He wept bitterly. The pain, both the physical and emotional pain, was overwhelming. He looked over the valley again. They were the lucky ones. They didn't have to see this destruction, this pain, this madness.

He sat on the edge all day, quietly occupied with his own thoughts. He heard someone come up behind him once and drop some meat. He hadn't even bothered to turn around. Lions worked below, taking away the bodies, trying to make the place normal. He had watched Nadhari walking away, making his way through the bodies. He could walk away from all this. He didn't have to worry about trying to keep a kingdom whole, when he himself was torn apart.

oOo

"He's been out there all day."

"As you've pointed out the last twenty—or was it thirty?—times."

"He needs to eat."

"He needs to think. Look, Kiara, how would you feel if you were in his place? You've just become king, all because the lion who took you in is dead. What kind of joy is there in that? He's consumed by grief, and there's no one that can get him out of it except himself."

"I feel so helpless."

"He'll pull through. He's strong enough for that."

"I don't know if I am. Here we are, treating the wounded and watching them die as if it's just an ordinary day. How do you manage?"

"I don't. I just can't let it show. If I do that, I'm finished."

oOo

Vitani brought in Simba's body the next day. She laid it down in the center of the den. All of the lions sat and stared at it, the realization still not having completely sunk in. Nala burst into renewed tears. She had been taking it horribly. She hadn't eaten, she hadn't slept, she had done almost nothing but weep.

She hadn't been the only one. Every lion had lost someone; no one was left unaffected. While some had been taking it better than Nala, most of them had been taking it just as badly, if not worse.

But seeing Simba on the floor there, his lifeless body lying there, it was too much for all of them. Every lion began to cry, some loudly, some softly. Kovu felt the tears stream down his face. It was almost too much to even look at Simba. Who knew how long they had sat there, just staring, thinking. Some of the lionesses began to look up at Kovu. He stepped forward, the tears slowing.

"Simba . . ." he began. A lump formed in his throat, cutting off speech. He swallowed it down, the tears coming back. "Simba was a great king. He was like a father to me. To all of us. There was not a single lion that couldn't feel that way. He didn't have to work for your affection, you just wanted to give it to him, unasked, wholeheartedly." The tears came even harder. "He ruled as a king should; fairly, justly, giving without taking back. He accepted those he had exiled, he was a big enough lion to be able to admit his one mistake. He took us in, those of us that tried to kill him, and he loved us no differently. His only flaw was that he cared too much . . . that he wanted to help others so much, that he would have died for them . . . that he did die for them . . ." He looked down, unable to look at Simba anymore. Tears blurred his vision, blocking out the floor. "He led an entire kingdom from the brink of destruction to where we are today, to this place we can all call home . . ." He couldn't continue, he just couldn't say anything else. The sorrow overwhelmed his mind. _To think I would have killed this lion_ . . .

"We will miss him." It was all that he could think to say. He looked up. Every lion had his head bowed, weeping silently. Kiara had her leg around Nala, who was shaking with the force of her sobs.

_Take care of them for me_ . . .

_How can I? With you died a part of me_ . . ._ How can I even hope to follow after you? After what you've done?_

_"What am I going to do?"_

_"Try_._"_

_"And if that's not good enough?"_

_"It will be good enough_._"_

oOo

They stayed in the den, mourning their loss until sunset. Kovu took Simba's body and went down into the Pridelands, followed by the rest of the pride. Everywhere there were animals, watching him, weeping. He went into the heart of the Pridelands, and laid Simba down. He turned to leave. The horrible realization sank in. _If I leave him, I'm admitting that he's dead_. _Admitting that we've lost him_. I can't do that.

He felt Kiara place her paw on his. He looked away from Simba into her face.

"We're here for you. All of us." He turned and looked at the pride. They all looked expectantly at him. "What is a king with no kingdom to support him?" He looked back down at Kiara. It would hurt, he knew it, but it had to be done. He turned back to the pride and roared. They roared back. He slowly started back for Pride Rock, leaving Simba behind. He could only do his best to heal the wounds left behind, do his best to lead the pride.

oOo

Fujo stirred. He opened his eyes to see a pair of green ones staring him in the face. "Taraju?" The green eyes shed a tear, turning reddish-brown.

"He's gone, Fujo," Tumai's voice said. He opened his eyes a little wider to see Tumai staring at him. She drew her head back. "We were so worried about you. You were out for so long; we thought we'd lost you."

"What are you talking about?" Then it all came back. "Oh, no . . . oh, _no_ . . . he's _gone?_"

Another tear fell down Tumai's face. "He's gone. Simba, too." She turned away from Fujo.

Fujo started to get up. "Grandpa—unh!" He felt a sharp pain in his stomach as he tried to move. Tumai turned around. He saw Timon and Pumbaa carrying a carcass to another lion in the den, disgusts apparently forgotten.

"Don't move. You were hurt pretty bad, too. I guess it runs in the family."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your dad got hurt even worse than you did. We don't even know how he's walking. Rafiki said for you to just stay still until you recovered. I'm supposed to get you what you need."

"How about a second opinion?" Fujo started to get up again, and collapsed with a yelp. "Or maybe I'll just lie here. Where is everyone?"

"At the funeral. I said I'd stay and help take care of the sick. So far you're the only one who I've been in charge of. How about some food?"

"_Yes_."

"I'll be back." Tumai walked out of the den. Fujo watched her leave, then laid his head back down gently.

_Taraju_ . . .


	4. Return

Chapter IV: Return

Years passed. Some of the wounded got well, some died. Out of those who did get well, some were made lame, others made a full recovery. Fujo was one of the lucky ones, exceeding the expectations that he'd never even be able to move again. He grew up, the pride growing up around him. Cubs were born and raised. He grew himself, along with a handsome mane that almost perfectly matched his reddish-brown pelt.

Kovu insisted that he learn to defend himself. He swore he would never lose another lion like that if he could help it. It seemed to Fujo that he blamed himself for Simba and Taraju's deaths. He pushed Fujo harder, insisting that he always did better, almost breaking him until Kiara put a stop to it. After that, there was no more training. Kovu kept to himself, spending hours on the edge of Pride Rock, becoming more distant and detached.

oOo

Vitani walked into the den. "Oh . . . Maybe this is a bad time . . . I'll just—"

"No, don't worry, come on in," responded Kiara, wiping her eyes. Nala looked up at Vitani, her foreleg around Kiara.

"What's wrong? Just tell me about it."

"It's Kovu." Kiara burst into renewed sobs.

"Don't cry . . . Just tell me."

"It's like . . . it's like he's not there anymore. He's never happy, he barely eats, I don't even see him sleep . . . It's like that's not really him out there, just an empty shell. He's changed, Vitani. He's not who he used to be." She burst into tears again. "I miss him . . . so much . . ." She leaned her head against Nala, crying.

"I know," said Vitani. "I miss him, too."

oOo

Fujo stalked around the Pridelands. He didn't have a reason for being here, he just didn't want to be home. There was always so much grief . . . Dad was running the kingdom quietly and efficiently; he never seemed to do anything else. Mom was always worried about him, always crying behind his back. She was right. He wasn't the fun dad that Fujo remembered, the one who always had time for anyone or anything.

He sighed and sat down, looking at the sunset. Things had changed. The war had changed all of them. He had all but forgotten Taraju. He couldn't deal with it any other way. Tumai had helped him get through it, but also served as a constant, painful, living reminder. Everyone seemed more subdued. Even he, happy, fun-loving, Mr. Spontaneous, was feeling the effects years afterwards. He sighed and turned home.

When he arrived he found Tumai silently eating a carcass behind Pride Rock, where most of the lions spent their time sunbathing. He walked over to her.

"Don't go in the den," she warned. "Your mom is having one of her things again." She tore off another scrap of meat. "Get yourself one." Fujo got a carcass from the pile and carried it over to Tumai. He sat down beside her and started eating just as she finished her carcass. "It seems like she's always crying now."

"I know."

"I mean, wouldn't you think she'd have learned to keep her feelings inside at all? The rest of us lost family, why can't she cope with it?"

"Dad isn't gone," he muttered around a mouthful of meat. "That's the thing. It's probably harder to have someone this way than to lose them."

"You of all people should know."

"Huh?"

"You don't even remember him, do you?" Fujo looked up and saw tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Who?" A tear slid down Tumai's face. "Oh, please, don't you start, too."

"How can you possibly forget him?" she sobbed. "He was your brother! How can you even be coping with this? Kiara doesn't have a reason, but you . . . I would feel as if one of my legs was missing."

"But—you—"

"Damn it, you don't understand!" She leapt up and ran away. Realization finally dawned on Fujo.

"Hey—wait! I didn't—" He stopped, feeling the other lionesses' stares on him. He sat down and started on the carcass again, feeling guilty. The feeling wasn't helped by the looks they kept throwing him. He finally left it half finished and walked around to the front of Pride Rock. There was Kovu, sitting on the edge as usual. Fujo walked up to him.

"Dad, have you seen—"

"The Outlands."

"Huh? No, not them. I mean Tumai."

"She went to the Outlands." He didn't even turn to look at Fujo.

"Uh, okay, thanks." He took one last look at his father, then ran down the slope towards the Outlands. He arrived, only to see how big they actually were. _I have no idea where she's at_, he realized. He would just have to search by hit and miss.

He finally found her sitting and staring over the Outlands, not moving except for the occasional sob. He walked up behind her. "Tumai . . ."

"Just go away, Fujo. I want to be alone." Fujo ignored her and walked up to her, sat down beside her.

"You . . . You miss him, don't you . . . A lot."

"Yes!" she sobbed. She buried her head in his chest, crying. Fujo didn't know what to do. He raised his foreleg up, as if to put it around her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

They both turned around and saw a powerfully built, muscular lion coming over the top of the hill they had been sitting on.

"Oh my god," breathed Fujo.

"You heard her, she wants to be alone."

Fujo lowered his leg and walked over to the lion, staring him in his green eyes. "I don't believe it. You're supposed to be _dead_."

"Well then apparently Kifa hasn't told me yet."

Tumai stepped quietly forward. "Taraju?"

"Maybe," the lion said. It couldn't have been anyone else, though. No other lion had anything even resembling that combination of black mane and tan fur.

"What do you mean maybe?" asked Fujo. "You have to be him. There isn't another lion alive that looks anything like you. Where have you been? What happened?"

"You don't need to know. _Nobody_ needs to know," he said fiercely, then quietly, "Especially me."

"Do you enjoy being cryptic?"

"No."

"Don't you even know who I am? Don't you remember who she is?"

"You are Fujo, son of Kovu, king of the Pridelands, and she is Tumai."

"And this doesn't make you the least bit homesick?"

"Why? Should it?"

"What, are you saying you don't remember?" Taraju blinked. "What? You mean . . . oh gods . . ."

"It took him long enough," Taraju said to Tumai. "Not really hunting with a full set of claws, is he?"

Tumai giggled. "Nope. He never did have the brains."

"Hey, _he_ is standing right here!" said Fujo. "And what do you mean you don't remember?"

"I mean I don't remember."

"What? How do you forget years of your life like that? Do you think you just popped into existence one day?"

"As far as I can remember."

"Oh, so _now_ you can remember."

"You mean, you don't remember either of us?" Tumai asked quietly. "Your brother and your best friend, you have nothing about us?"

"Nothing." Tumai sat down, staring at the ground.

"Well, what do you remember?" asked Fujo. Taraju turned to look at him. Suddenly he slashed Fujo across the face. Tumai gasped.

"Augh! Hey!"

"I remember waking up and feeling that all across my body."

"Did you have to be so vivid?" Fujo shook his head, trying to clear it. "Remind me not to piss you off."

"That would probably be a good idea."

"Where have you been all this time?" asked Tumai.

"Here."

"What, just in the Outlands?"

Taraju sighed. "You're already here," he said. "I might as well show you." He started to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" called Fujo. Taraju didn't answer; he simply kept walking. Tumai followed him, then Fujo. He led them down the hill, then to the lip of a valley. They both came up beside Taraju and stared down at the valley.

"How did this even get here?" asked Tumai.

"I did it," answered Taraju.

They were looking down at the beginnings of a deep, lush jungle covering the entire basin. It obviously hadn't been there long, no more than a few years. Still, just a few years growth contrasted sharply with the rest of the dry, desolate Outlands.

"What do you mean you did it?" asked Fujo.

"Now that you _definitely_ don't need to know."

"It looks just like home," said Tumai.

"Maybe."

"Haven't you ever wanted to remember?" asked Tumai.

"I used to. Then I stopped trying."

"Why?"

"Why am I even telling you this? It's not like you can do anything for me."

"Look, we can try. Come back with us. I'll help you." Tumai thought she saw something in Taraju's face. The next instant it was gone.

"You really think you can?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Let's go then." Tumai turned and began to walk away towards the Pridelands, Taraju right next to her. Fujo stayed, staring at the young jungle, until he finally realized they were gone. He turned and looked, seeing them go over a ridge.

"Hey, wait up! Well, he seems to remember how to do that."

oOo

When they arrived at Pride Rock, the sun had long ago set. The lionesses were retreating into the den for the night. Kovu still sat on the edge of Pride Rock. When he saw Fujo, Taraju, and Tumai coming he started, then finally came down from the edge. He greeted them at the cave entrance.

"You've brought a friend back, Fujo?"

"Your highness," said Taraju, stepping forward. "I humbly ask that you allow me to stay here for the night."

"Of course, stay as long as you like." He did something incredible, something Fujo never thought he'd see him ever do again. Kovu _smiled_.

"Thank you for your generosity." Taraju turned and went into the den, followed by Tumai and the stares of all the lionesses. He lied down in his old, unoccupied corner. Tumai lied down beside him. Kovu turned to Fujo, the smile even wider than before.

"You found him? And here we all are, thinking he's dead."

"Dad, that's not Taraju."

"If that's not him, then you two must have been triplets and one got lost. _No one_ has that coloring."

"Dad I know, but that can't be him. He's so cold, so distant. He's . . . well, he's kind of like you."

"I know what you mean. I'm sorry about the way I've been. It's just the only way I know to handle it, just hold it inside. If I let it out, who knows what I'd do." Kovu sighed. "I don't know how that would have happened to him. Why didn't he come back sooner?"

"He . . . well, he . . . um, he forgot?"

"You're not making any sense."

"He's lost his memories."

"What?!"

"Yeah, that's what I said. He doesn't know how it happened. Just woke up one morning and there he was, no memories, no anything. He won't even tell us what he's been doing all the years he's been gone." He paused. "Dad, there's something you need to see."

"Hmm?"

"It's . . . Look, you're going to have to _see_ this, it's not enough for me to say it."

"Lead the way."

Fujo walked down off Pride Rock, Kovu following him in silence. They made their way towards Outlands.

"How'd you find him?"

"He just found us. Just walked right up to us and said 'hello.'"

"Probably used a few more words than that."

"Yeah, just a few." After that they walked in silence. Until they came to the basin.

"Oh, gods," Kovu breathed. "What happened?"

"Yeah, I know." Fujo turned and looked at Kovu's stunned face. "Dad? You okay?"

"This was my home, son." He began to walk into the basin.

"Hey, wait up! You don't even know what's in there!" Kovu paid no attention. Fujo ran after him, muttering under his breath. Kovu walked up to a moss-covered pillar, laid his paw on it. "Dad?"

"You don't know what it's like, son. You leave your home as a barren wasteland and come back to find it changed like this . . . It's amazing. We never even thought anything like this was possible." He turned back to Fujo. "Taraju did this?"

"That's what he said. Any idea how?"

"Well . . . but that's crazy."

"What is?"

"You remember what your grandfather said about the Circle of Life? About the balance between all the living creatures?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember how he stressed the delicacy of that balance? How we need to preserve it, or else it's utterly destroyed, as Scar made it?"

"Ye-es."

"Well, it's not just the Pridelands that have that balance. Every place has one. Even the Outlands. I mean, just pull a few strings here, nudge a few animals there, and there you have it: a change in the balance. But something on this scale . . . I don't know how he did it. This basin alone covers at least enough land to be the size of half the Pridelands. How he did something on that big a scale . . . This is amazing."

"Well, he won't say how."

"You don't need to pressure him for it. If we help him enough, maybe he'll help us." Kovu turned away, walking back up the slope of the basin. Fujo followed him. "We'll see what he knows in the morning."

When they arrived at Pride Rock, they found the rest of the den asleep. Fujo looked over in his old corner. There was Taraju, asleep, with Tumai resting right next to him, parts of her even on him. He didn't seem to jut out, he just seemed to fit right in, flawlessly. Fujo shook his head at the sight.

_How does he manage to do it? Even when he's forgotten everything, he still manages to excel_. _How does he do it?_ Fujo gave up pondering and lied down in his place, off to the right of his mother and father. He curled up, closed his eyes, and joined the den in happy sleep.

oOo

Tumai woke, feeling Taraju's legs move underneath her. She smiled and snuggled up closer to him.

Or she would have, if he was there.

She opened her eyes and looked over where Taraju was sleeping. He wasn't there. She looked around the cave, just barely seeing the end of a tail exiting the den. She got up and followed him, trying not to step on any of the lionesses. They definitely weren't this spread out when they went to sleep, or when they woke up.

_How did they get like this when they were sleeping? And how in all of the gods' names did Taraju manage to get out so quickly?_ she thought carefully as she stepped over a lioness who seemed to be having a bad dream, constantly twitching and jerking. It took her at least two full minutes to get to the mouth of the den, and it couldn't have taken Taraju more than fifteen seconds. How did he do it?

She finally left the den and saw Taraju's silhouette sitting on a hill a good three hundred yards from Pride Rock. She walked down to him. When she approached him, he seemed to stiffen for an instant, nothing noticeable, just a small hesitation in the swish of his tail, maybe a slight twitch in his ears. She walked up to him.

Taraju turned and whacked her in the face, knocking her to the ground. He leapt on her and held her by her throat. He moved his head to see her face in the moonlight. Seeing it was Tumai, he immediately backed off her.

"Sorry. I thought you were someone else."

Tumai coughed, trying to regain her breath that had been knocked out. "Who could you possibly want to do that to?"

"You have to remember, I've been gone a long time. If this is where I came from."

"You still don't believe us?"

Taraju turned and sat down, looking at the moon again. "More than I did when I first met you. But that still isn't saying much."

Tumai walked up to Taraju, sat beside him. "Why are you up anyway? You used to want to get as much sleep as possible."

"You get used to not having as much. You just have to try it first."

"And what would you be doing that would have you up all night?" Tumai asked, taunting him slightly. "Chasing girls all night?"

"Nothing that you need to know about. And I thought you would have figured out by now that chasing girls is not something I would do."

"What have you been doing?"

"You just don't give up, do you?"

"I just want to help you remember."

"If it's anything, I've remembered a little."

"Of what?"

"About three seconds." Taraju sighed. "And I'm not sure if I want to remember any more."

"I would go crazy if I were you. How could you not possibly want to remember?"

"What if I don't like who I was? What if I was the kind of person I despise?"

"Taraju, everyone liked you. How anyone could have possibly have despised you is beyond me." She nuzzled up to him. "I've missed you so much." She kept nuzzling. Taraju let her keep it up a few seconds before he sharply pulled away. "What is it?"

"You have to remember that I don't even know you."

"Not even a little?" She nuzzled up to him again. He pushed her away.

"Maybe a little. A _very_ little." He turned and walked back towards Pride Rock.

"Where are you going?"

"To try to sleep. If remembering the rest is nearly as hard as what I have, I get the feeling I'm going to need all the sleep I can get." Tumai laughed and followed him back into the den.

Once again he was in before she had even gotten far. He watched her clumsily navigate her way through the sleeping lionesses, showing no sign of amusement but obviously amused just the same. She finally reached him. He put his head down and curled all of his legs close to his body. She snuggled up next to him.

"Good night."

"Good morning would probably be closer."

Tumai smiled and closed her eyes. Taraju lied there, waiting for the sound of her breathing to become regular before he went back to sleep himself.

oOo

Tumai woke to find Taraju gone again. She looked around the cave, finding it mostly empty. She heard movement coming from the mouth of the den and saw Taraju bringing a wildebeest carcass in for her. He dropped it at her feet, then turned around and left. Tumai stared at the entrance for a few seconds before biting into the carcass. She was surprised at how fresh it tasted.

Taraju came back in, carrying an antelope. He dropped it and began to devour it himself, a few drops of fresh blood dripping out of his mouth to add to the dry blood already caked there. Tumai looked down at his paws and saw them splattered with blood, too.

"You know, we usually let the lionesses do the hunting."

"I feel better if I kill my own. Just a personal thing. Used to it." He took another bite as Fujo walked in.

"Hey, whatcha got there guys?" Fujo sniffed. "Smells like fresh meat." He extended a paw towards the antelope. "Always love a fresh—"

Taraju slapped his own paw down on Fujo's, hard. Fujo looked down at his paw, then up at Taraju's face. "You can get your own," Taraju snarled. He twisted his paw on top of Fujo's, making Fujo wince before finally letting go and turning back to his antelope, eating it like it was going to disappear before he had finished it..

"O-kay," said Fujo. He slowly picked up his paw off the ground. "Okay, okay, okay." He paused, looking between Taraju and Tumai, who was obviously shocked at what she'd just seen.

"So, how are the head problems going? Any lights popping on in there?" Taraju kept eating, quickly stripping the majority of his carcass away. "Well, that's good, I'm glad we're making such _excellent_ progress. And hey, even better, you did it all by yourself. Doesn't that make you feel proud?"

"Does he ever shut up?" Taraju finally muttered.

"Rarely," said Tumai. She was barely even through half her carcass and Taraju was licking the bones clean. That astounded her, a lion actually making sure that the carcass was clean, no meat left on it whatsoever. She'd never seen it before. Usually there was a minimal amount of fat or gristle left, but Taraju's skeleton was _clean_.

"Hey, I do sometimes," said Fujo, watching Taraju as he idly fiddled with a leg bone, turning it over in his paws. He put it in his mouth and clamped down on it, the pieces outside his mouth falling down as if he were snapping a twig. He spit the piece in his mouth across the den. "Just . . . not when you're around." Taraju got up and walked out of the cave. "Okay, that was the scariest thing I've ever seen." Tumai left her carcass and followed Taraju outside. Fujo walked after her. Taraju had met Kovu outside.

"Your majesty, thank you for your hospitality." Then Taraju was walking down the steps, then running across the savannah.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" yelled Fujo. Tumai put her paw on Fujo's. Fujo winced, more out of memory than actual pain. He looked up at Tumai. "What?"

"Don't worry. He'll be back," said Tumai.

"Huh? How do you know?"

"He remembers me."

oOo

Taraju ran. He didn't have a specific place in mind, just somewhere where he could quietly think. He finally stopped, looked around. No one. Just savannah in every direction. He sat down and thought over the one thing he did remember. Just a quick flash. A cub smiling a mischievous smile and then the words "I'll help you."

He sighed. Well, it had to start somewhere. He closed his eyes, trying to focus his thoughts. He thought back to the den last night, how he had tried this last night with no success at all.

He was cowering in the back of the den. He could hear roars and yowls coming from outside it, and a moon shining over it, blissfully unaware of the battle below it. Every lion in there with him had a face filled with fear, along with a cheetah. There was a meerkat and a warthog trembling next to a pair of lionesses. Several lionesses were on the floor, bleeding, looking as if they had gone through a stampede. He was in front of a group of cubs, all huddled in a corner.

"They've broken through, they've broken through!" He turned his head to see a lioness shouting at the cave entrance. He saw the lioness get slammed to the ground by a cheetah. Ten more rushed in, led by a huge one.

The lionesses immediately charged the cheetahs, several of them getting swatted down in the first assault, along with the cheetah that had already been in the den. It became clear to the cheetahs that they couldn't keep up the assault, as first one fell, then two more. They did their best to avoid the able lionesses and rushed around, trying to kill the wounded and elderly, ones they knew they could take. It was obvious that had been told to take as many lionesses with them as possible.

When there were no more handicapped lionesses to kill, the rest turned their attention on the other lionesses. One swatted the meerkat into a wall, the warthog joining him shortly. The lionesses slowly fell to the cheetahs, taking all but two with them. When the last lioness finally fell, the two remaining cheetahs looked around the cave. It couldn't have taken more than two minutes. The bigger one went over to the cheetah who had been in the den before the attack started, kicked him.

"My brother, the traitor." He noticed the fallen cheetah still was breathing. He raised a paw to strike him.

"Simba's coming!" shouted the other cheetah from the mouth of the den. The bigger one swiped at his brother in frustration, knocking him a foot across the ground.

"We can't stay here. They're stronger than we thought." The bigger cheetah looked around the den, noticed the cubs sitting in the corner. "Well, look what we missed." He smiled and advanced on them. Taraju and the others tried to back farther into the corner.

"He's at the base!"

"Just take one of the cubs and run! We'll decide what to do with them later." He lunged forward, catching a dark-skinned cub in his jaws. The other cheetah was right behind him. He picked up Taraju, lifted him off the ground. Taraju's world spun around him, making him nauseous as his cheetah swung Taraju around as he turned to face the bigger cheetah. "Go! You first!"

Taraju's cheetah ran through a hole in the back of the den. He heard a roaring fill the den as he left it. He suddenly was out of the den, the bigger cheetah right behind him, followed closely by a lion. They all ran. Finally, the lion jumped onto the larger cheetah, sinking his claws into him. Taraju saw the cheetah bite down on his cub in pain, then threw him aside as he turned to face the lion.

"Fujo!" The scream came unbidden from Taraju's throat. His cheetah clamped down on him, drilling his teeth into him and forcing him into silence.

He was in the savannah again.

Taraju collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. He looked at his stomach to check the bleeding from the bite wounds. Nothing. _It was just a flashback_. _Just a flashback_. He tried to calm himself down. Gods, it was so _vivid!_ He had smelled the odors of blood, felt the pain of the teeth grinding into him, felt the fear as he watched the lionesses being decimated . . .

He finally got his breathing under control. He really, _really_ didn't want to do that again. It had somehow been worse than any physical pain he had experienced. He thought back to the den, thinking of Fujo and Tumai sitting there, waiting for him to come back. _No_, for _Taraju_ to come back. They didn't even know him. They wanted _Taraju_, not him.

He sighed. He might owe it to them, for all they'd done for him sometime. He'd be better off knowing than not. He screwed up his mind and tried again.

Taraju suddenly appeared at Pride Rock late that night, right at sunset. He walked behind to the tanning rock, where Fujo and Tumai had been waiting for him, Fujo lying on his back, playing with a bone.

"I'm telling you," Fujo was saying to Tumai, "he is completely crazy, wacko, mad, bonzo, cuckoo, insane, bonkers, nuts. I mean, the guy is a total whack-job. It's like he doesn't even have all the pulleys to work the elevator, never mind it going to the top floor. It's like he ate something and it—"

"Sorry I'm late." Fujo suddenly turned over, shutting up and staring at Taraju in shock. Whether it was in fear or just surprise Taraju couldn't tell. "Forgot what time dinner was."

"Funny," said Fujo. Tumai looked at Taraju, noticed a difference in the way he carried himself. It almost seemed like he was hurt.

"Did you—" She couldn't bear to go any farther.

"Yeah."

"Okay," said Fujo, "what happened the time we—"

"And I need to think on it. Or at least sleep on it. A lot."

"I knew it," said Fujo. He laughed. "Still nothin' in your noggin."

"Don't doubt me. I'll make sure you'll never do it again, even if you wanted to." Taraju turned and headed back into the den for an early night.

"See? What'd I say? Still moody, sullen, angry Mr. Lovable."

Taraju ignored him, went into the den, and curled up, hoping his dreams would be less exhausting than his memories.


	5. Slaughter

Chapter V: Slaughter

Fujo looked at the giant carcass, ribbons of slobber dripping down his face. It was at least five times his size. _Oh, I have died and gone to heaven_, he thought. He ran towards the feast, thinking of how juicy, how tempting, how tasty it all looked. The carcass seemed to be moving slowly away from him, too, but still not fast enough. He jumped for it, opened his mouth to take out the biggest chunk possible—

—and woke up in the den. He felt himself being prodded.

"Fujo, wake up," came Taraju's whisper. "I need to talk to you."

"It can wait until morning," Fujo said grumpily, turning over from lying on his back to his stomach. All he wanted to do was get back to that wonderful, wonderful place.

"Fujo!" Taraju hissed. Fujo didn't bother answering. Taraju slowly counted to ten, reminding himself that this was his _brother_, that he didn't need to do anything stupid to him. He looked back down at Fujo.

Still not moving.

Taraju snapped. He put one of his paws down over Fujo's snout, making sure Fujo couldn't move it. Then he dug his other paw's claws into Fujo's shoulder. Fujo tried to bolt upright, yelping. Instead, his body, save for his head, only moved about half a foot in the air, his yelp silenced by his pinned mouth. Taraju took his paw of Fujo's mouth.

"Okay, okay, I'm up. You didn't have to do that." Fujo watched Taraju leave the den. He rubbed his sore shoulder and followed him. He saw Taraju waiting for him by the slope leading down off Pride Rock. "Now what is so important that we had to get up in the middle of the night?"

"I need to tell you something. Show you something, too."

"I don't know what they did wherever you've been, but we don't show off manly scars over here." Taraju ignored him and walked down the slope. Fujo followed him. "So, where are we going?"

"The Outlands."

"Oh, so we feel like talking now? Well, that's great. You know, they say it really does hel—"

"How's your shoulder?" Taraju growled. He looked back at Fujo, clearly annoyed.

"You wouldn't."

"I would. So if you don't want me to make sure you have a pair, you'll shut up." He turned back around and kept walking. They walked for some time in silence. Finally Taraju spoke again. "Fujo, there's not really any way to ease into this, so I'll come right out and say it. I'm a killer."

"Yeah, I think I figured—"

"Shoulder." Fujo immediately shut up. "I really mean it. You have no idea what I've done." They had finally reached the Outlands. Taraju went up to the edge of the basin and sat down. Fujo did the same. "You wouldn't believe what I did for this."

"Try me."

Taraju turned to look at Fujo. "I have murdered an entire pride."

Fujo appeared to think through the words again. "Yeah, I must have misheard you. What was that again?"

"I'm not joking Fujo." Taraju got up and walked down into the basin.

"Look, that's impossible. You are _one lion_. There is no way that you could possibly have killed an entire pride. That's crazy." Taraju kept walking. Fujo thought it over. _Well, he certainly looks capable of it._ He looked over Taraju's muscular body and his sharp claws that he had extended. _But, no, there is just no way that_—

"If I can't prove it to you, maybe this will." Taraju's voice cut through Fujo's thoughts. He stopped at the edge of a clearing, stared back at Fujo. "Go on."

Fujo walked past Taraju into the clearing. "Oh, gods . . ."

Skeletons lay everywhere, some more decomposed than others. Every single one was a lion. Some had been stripped clean by the gods knew what. Fujo could see clearly that some of them had had necks broken, throats ripped out, bones snapped. On the ones that still had some skin he could see cruel gashes outlining their body. Fujo looked back up at Taraju.

"What could they possibly have done to deserve this?"

"I needed a new balance. They ate too much, drank too much. I had to get rid of them. I imagined a better Outlands, these Outlands. I knew that I had to make sacrifices. They were one of them." He walked down to Fujo, sat down, looking at the each of the skeletons in turn. "I simply walked right up to them and slaughtered them. They weren't expecting it, they had taken me in. I killed each and every one of them, one at a time. The last one . . . he was the leader. He had found me, took me from the edge of starvation to this pride. I made sure he suffered before I finally snapped his neck.

"I was too wounded to actually hunt for dinner that day. I took advantage of what I had. I ate them. Just went right up to a body and devoured it. I'm sure you've noticed the stripped ones. That's what happened to them. It was the best meat I had ever tasted. So sweet. After the third day they began to spoil. I could hunt by then, so I just left them here." He looked back up at Fujo. Fujo was staring at him, revulsion showing plainly on his face.

"You _ate_ lions?"

"It was either that or starving."

"You killed all of them and then you _ate_ them? What kind of sick—_thing_—are you?" He paused, looking away from Taraju's face. "You aren't Taraju. He's dead."

"I wasn't Taraju. I didn't remember. I do now." Taraju swallowed hard. "You have no idea what those memories are doing to me. They're tearing me apart. I have done horrible, horrible things. I don't deserve to live."

"Damn right you don't! What do you think you are, a god?! How the hell did you possibly think that—"

"Shoulder."

"Like I give a damn what you'll do to me anymore! I was happy when you came back! _Happy!_ We all were! We thought you were dead, we actually _missed_ you! What are you going to do to me if I don't shut up? Kill me? What is one more corpse around the place? Just add it to the twenty that are already here!"

"Twenty-five actually."

"What kind of sick bastard keeps track?!"

"Do you think I don't regret this?!" Taraju was finally yelling. Fujo cowered. "I would give anything to be _anything_ other than what I am! I am _despicable!_ I can hardly keep from puking when I think of all the things I've done!" He paused, taking a breath. When he started talking again, his voice was quiet. "I had no morals whatsoever. The memories are finally giving them to me. I am sickened. I shouldn't be allowed to live for what I've done. I have ethics now, and they're tearing me apart. All because I wanted to make a difference."

"I'm sure what you're feeling now helps them a lot." Taraju turned away from Fujo, but not before Fujo could see something glisten on his face. He heard Taraju take a deep breath.

"Just listen to one more thing, then we'll go back to Pride Rock and you can tell them however much you want."

"Talk. Fast."

"I didn't kill all of them. I massacred the ones here when the rest were on hunting detail. I knew they were out, and I that's why I chose that time. They found the bodies when they came back. I had hidden so I wouldn't be found. They swore to find out who did it. They raised a cub to kill me. Mvushi they call him. Savior. They're coming to kill me. I don't know how they found out I did it, but they're coming. They're somewhere in this jungle, just waiting to see me. Then he'll try to kill me. I just thought you might want to know."

Fujo said nothing. His face was unreadable as he got up and left Taraju. He walked out of the jungle, started back home. He ran home, and arrived when dawn had just broken. He looked at the sleeping lionesses in the den, at his parents sleeping in the back. They didn't even know who they had let into their home. Fujo didn't know what to do. He just went back to his spot and lied down, begging for sleep to overtake him.

About fifteen minutes later the den began to wake up. The lionesses trickled out, leaving to catch breakfast for the day. Fujo lied there, watching them leave. He saw Tumai walk over to him.

"You're usually the first one up. What's wrong? You feel okay?"

"No." Tumai was a little taken aback. She expected him to say "yes," she didn't actually have an answer to "no."

"Oh, well, um . . . You want to talk about it?"

"Get breakfast first. You'll want it now, not after."

"O-kay." She looked around the den. "Where's Taraju?"

"Here." They both looked to the mouth of the den and saw Taraju standing there. Fujo felt a growl escape him. Tumai looked down at him.

"What—"

"Just get breakfast for yourself. I'll tell you later." Tumai left, looking back over her shoulder once before disappearing. Taraju stared into Fujo's blue eyes. Fujo stared just as intently back. Taraju finally looked away and walked over to the other side of the den. He lied down, his back to Fujo. Fujo turned over, looking away from his brother. The rest of the lions slowly exited the den, completely emptying it save for the two siblings. About a half hour after the last lion left Tumai walked in.

"So what happened?" Neither of the two spoke. "Did you remember, Taraju?"

"Yes." His voice was flat and dead. A smile spread across Tumai's face.

"That's great!" Neither of the two moved. "I mean, you remember everything? That's wonderful!" She paused, waiting for one of them to say something. Her smile slowly lessened. "What's wrong?"

"Tumai," said Taraju, "I don't want to hurt you. I know that now. I can't tell you. I just can't."

"Oh, so you can hurt me but not her, is that it?" Fujo's voice came angrily from his still form.

"I had to tell someone. I had to get it off me."

Fujo turned over angrily, looking at Taraju. "Why me?" Taraju remained silent.

"What are you talking about Fujo?" asked Tumai.

"He won't tell you; I might as well. That—lion—if he even deserves to be called that—is a _murderer_." Tumai looked over at Taraju, shocked. "That's right, a murderer with cannibalistic tastes. 'It was the best I'd ever had.' _Filth!_"

"Is it true, Taraju?" The sadness showed openly in her voice.

"Of course it's true!" Fujo was on his feet now, shouting at Taraju. "Do you actually expect him to tell you? Hell, he doesn't even care about it! He is nothing more than a killer! If you had been out there, you'd be dead, too! All for his little _utopia_."

"Shut up." Taraju finally spoke.

"Oh, does it bother you that—"

"I told you to shut up!" He turned over and had Fujo on the ground by the neck before Fujo barely had time to gasp.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Just chalk one more up on your list? Just so you know, in case you bother to alphabetize, I go under F."

"Taraju . . ." It was Tumai. "Taraju, you're going to hurt him . . ."

Fujo watched as Taraju's face slowly changed from rage to . . . something. Taraju sighed and got off of Fujo. "I can't stand it."

"Just tell me. Don't worry about me, just tell me."

"Fujo is right. Everything he's said is true. But it's not like that anymore. I have feelings now. I know what I did was wrong. I massacred an entire pride, and just because I knew how they'd feel I left a few alive to feel the pain of loss. I ate lions, and I killed the people who took me in." Tumai took all of this in with an increasing expression of disbelief.

"I'm going to turn myself over to them. I don't deserve to live. They should at least be the ones who kill me."

"What? You can't." It was Fujo.

"I thought you were the one who was just ranting for my death."

"It's not like I actually meant it. Yes, I'm disgusted with what you've done and yes, I think you are the scum of the earth, but that was then. I just wanted to get my feelings for what you did off my chest. It's not like I actually want you gone, I never said that. You're here now. I mean, this is here, and that was then. You shouldn't have here mixed up with—"

"He's trying to say," interrupted Tumai, "that you've gone and done that. I know you're truly sorry. We know you regret it, but you've come clean. Shouldn't that count for something?"

"No. Not for what I've done." He walked out of the den.

"Where are you going?" Tumai called.

"To pay for what I've done." Fujo and Tumai looked at each other, then rushed out of the den after him. He was running towards the Outlands. It was all they could do to catch up to him.

"Taraju, please reconsider," begged Tumai. "You don't have to go back to that. You can stay with us, we'll protect you."

"What, so more innocents can die for me? When they find I'm here, they'll kill me. And anyone in their way."

"Look, we know you can take them, so please, just don't do this," pleaded Fujo. "It was bad enough losing you once, we can't go through this again. What will Mom and Dad think?"

"Dad will understand."

"Mom has been crying her eyes out every damn day almost. She finally stopped when you came back. She was _happy_. Do you really want to take that away from her?"

"She was happy with Taraju. I'm not Taraju."

"Damn it, you are! Who do you think is even telling you to do this? Not the killer, that's for sure!" They had reached the boundaries of the Outlands.

"A year of memories isn't enough to change someone."

"Look what they've done to you!" said Tumai. "You've gone from a killer back to a cub! We want that cub back!"

"Don't give me any more reasons to not go through with this." They reached the basin. "I want you to go back and tell them what I've done, and what I'm doing. Whatever you do, don't go down there after me. I _will_ kill you." Taraju walked down into the basin. Fujo and Tumai stood there, stunned, watching him go.

"Do you think he really would?" asked Tumai.

"I don't care anymore." Fujo walked down after him Tumai at his heels. They rushed in, only to not see Taraju anywhere. "Damn it, where did he go?" They heard a chorus of roars. They ran towards it. They came upon a huge termite mound. Lions stood on various parts of it. One male lion was advancing towards Taraju.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do this."

Fujo ran up to Taraju, planting himself between Taraju and the young lion. "Taraju, think this through!"

Taraju whacked Fujo as hard as he could, sending him flying. Fujo hit the ground and heard Taraju say, "Just do it now." He looked up to see Taraju sitting down, Mvushi advancing towards him. Taraju arched his head back. Mvushi leapt on Taraju. Fujo saw him sink his teeth into Taraju's neck and tear out his throat.

"Taraju!" Tumai screamed. Fujo saw Taraju's limp body slowly keel over. It hit the ground with a dull thud. It didn't move. Mvushi spit out his chunk of Taraju's neck.

"It's done." He turned and walked into one of the mounds. The rest of the lionesses followed him. Tumai and Fujo walked over to Taraju's body. Tears streamed down Tumai's face. Taraju laid there, his body looking as if he was only sleeping. Only the blood seeping from his neck told a difference.

"I can't believe he's gone."

"Brother . . ."

oOo

They sat there all day, just looking at Taraju. Finally Fujo got up from where he was sitting. He walked until he was right next to Taraju, and lied down next to him his back to Taraju. He made sure to drape one of Taraju's forelegs over him. He bit into the foreleg and rolled over, then stood up. Taraju was clumsily over his back. Tumai walked around Fujo's back and pulled one of Taraju's hind legs over, so that he was evenly draped across Fujo's body. They both began to walk slowly back to the Pridelands.

When they neared Pride Rock several lionesses rushed out to greet them. They immediately stopped when they saw Taraju. Fujo and Tumai walked up the slope to Pride Rock. They saw Kiara and Kovu standing there. Kovu stared at them. Kiara turned away. Fujo walked over to the mouth of the den and gently dropped Taraju. Kovu could finally see Taraju's neck.

"Gods . . . what happened?" asked Kovu.

"Taraju came back."


End file.
